stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Pendragon
Star Trek: Pendragon is a fan fiction series written (primarily) by T.L. Morgan. It was originally conceived in 1999, and has undergone a long process of development. The series is an "alternate history," and primarily takes place in a divergent timeline from the main Star Trek universe. Events are the same until the Deep Space Nine episode but diverge afterwards. Background information The "Pendragon universe" branched off from the main timeline in 2372 when Admiral James Leyton's coup on Earth was successful, sparking a conflict commonly known as the Federation Civil War from mid-2372 to early 2374. The main portion of the series takes place five years after the Civil War, beginning in January 2379 and running for seven seasons until the end of 2385, featuring the crew of the . Certain episodes contain flashbacks to the Civil War-era or earlier, and some are "times past" tales (eg, from a character's days at Starfleet Academy). Images of actors are used in photomanipulations to simulate the "cast" of the series. Canon and continuity Star Trek: Pendragon accepts as canon those productions which accept, meaning the original Star Trek, its live action spinoffs, and the ten motion pictures. Additionally, the Pendragon staff accept the animated Star Trek series as canon, as well as numerous novels, comics and other material. A notable exception is the series . Because of what the authors considered its "blatant disregard for established Trek canon and convention," the Pendragon staff had decided to either ignore the series, or retcon certain aspects of it to fit with previous information. However, once the Enterprise's fourth season began and Manny Coto became the showrunner, the writing improved dramatically, and canon was respected again. In consequence, the Coto-era Enterprise episodes are accepted as canon, and the problems of the previous three seasons are assumed to result from the changes of the Temporal Cold War. In the "corrected timeline," Pendragon assumes, things were different. The notable exception to this rule is the episode "These Are the Voyages," which hearkened back to the pre-Coto era. The canonicity of the episode itself is questionable, and Pendragon follows the Pocket Books' Enterprise Relaunch novels continuity in this regard. Additionally, events and information presented in several novels published by are considered "canonical" for Pendragon, either in whole or in part. These include: *'' '' and by *'' '' by *'' , '' , and by and *'' , '' , and the trilogy by and *'' '' by *'' '' by Elements of other novels and even comic books are also incorporated into the background of Pendragon, in order to provide a richer tapestry. These include the characters of Elias Vaughn, Mackenzie Calhoun, and Matt Decker, among others. Various computer and roleplaying games also play a part in Pendragon canon, notably the Starfleet Academy and Star Trek: Borg PC games, and the RPG materials produced by Last Unicorn Games and Decipher, Inc.. There are parts of Pendragon background that are drawn piecemeal from different sources. For example, Romulan culture is drawn primarily from Diane Duane's Rihannsu novels, but also from LUG's The Way of D'era sourcebook. When background for something in Pendragon is created using this "patchwork-quilt" method, often times elements of one source are ignored or altered in favor of preferable, more logical, weighty or "authoritative" elements from another source. All these things make up Pendragon continuity, the definition of what fits and what does not within Star Trek: Pendragon. However, Pendragon continuity can be broken down into two separate divisions: the "mainstream universe" where canon Trek takes place, and the ''Pendragon'' timeline itself, where the primary action of the series is set. Characters Regular characters Seasons 1-4 *Captain Timothy J. Sinclair :Commanding officer. Played by Pierce Brosnan. *Commander Russ Twining :First officer. Played by Mel Gibson. *Lt. Commander Mary Leigh Barranco :Operations officer. Played by Kelly Rutherford. *Lieutenant Benjamin Riniker :Security chief. Played by Michael T. Weiss. *Lieutenant Joshua Hofmann :Helmsman. Played by Dirk Benedict. *Ensign Jason Bartholomew :Transporter chief. Played by Rick Schroder. *Lieutenant Svek :Chief engineer. Played by Matthew Broderick. (Season 1) *Doctor Christina Canapp :Chief medical officer. Played by Gillian Anderson. (Seasons 1-2) *Lieutenant Ceej Whaldron :Chief engineer. Played by Barry Van Dyke. (Seasons 2-4) *Doctor Ashley Bulala :Chief medical officer. Played by Sasha Alexander. (Season 3-) *Lieutenant Kiley Thoren :Ship's counselor. Played by Jill Hennessy. (Seasons 1-3) Seasons 4-7 *Captain Timothy J. Sinclair :Commanding officer. Played by Pierce Brosnan. *Commander (later Captain) Mary Leigh Barranco :First officer, later commanding officer. Played by Kelly Rutherford. *Lt. Commander Ben Bartholomew :Operations officer. Played by Scott Bakula. *Commander Tobias Moore :Intelligence officer. Played by James Denton. *Lt. Commander Nathan McConaughy :Chief engineer. Played by Kyle Chandler *Lieutenant Col Louk :Security chief. Played by Sean Astin. (Seasons 4-6) *Doctor Ashley Bulala :Chief medical officer. Played by Sasha Alexander. *Lieutenant j.g. Sarah Higgins :Ship's counselor. Played by Tempestt Bledsoe. *Lieutenant j.g. Jason Bartholomew :Helmsman. Played by Rick Schroder. (Seasons 4-5) *Ensign Christopher Parks :Helmsman. Played by Jake Gyllenhaal. (Seasons 5-7) Major recurring characters *Admiral Mark Coleman *Cadet (later Ensign) Tyler Sinclair *Cadet Jeffrey Sinclair *Garak *Michael Eddington *Akellen Macet *Jordan Dennis *Lt. Commander Tobias Moore (recurring 1-4, regular 4-7) *Ben Bartholomew (recurring 1-4, regular 4-7) *Ryan Dicker *Justin Shive *Alan Eyler *Captain Steve Tecklenberg *Ambassador Savin th'Vayhr *Colonel Vrian *Darrum *Rupert Faulkner *Vash *Captain Russell Twining (recurring 4-7) *Lt. Commander Josh Hofmann (recurring 4-7) *Lt. Commander Benjamin Riniker (recurring 4-5) *Cody Sinclair Episodes Season One *"True North" *"Restoration" *"Exile" *"The Distant Fire" *"Wounded Soldiers" *"Obsidian Shadow" *"Dark Helix" *"Sword of Damocles" (Part I) *"Sword of Damocles" (Part II) *"The Parliament of Fear" *"L'Morte d'Maquis" *"Hidden Agendas" *"Practice in Waking" *"Heritage" *"The Forgeman" *"Children of the Burning Heart" *"In Darkness Find Me..." *"Twilight's Call" Season Two *"Still Comes the Dawn" *"Approaching Emmaus" *"Survival Imperative" *"Prodigal Realities" *"Ceremonies of Innocence" *"Wings As Eagles" *"The Long Way Home" *"Wanderers, Seekers, Warriors, Thinkers" *"Where the Silence Breaks" *"Father to the Man" *"Sanctuary" *"Midnight Clear" *"To Follow a Sinking Star" Season Three *"Destiny's Forge" *"Shadows of the Fire" *"Broken Sword" *"The Ill-Made Captain" *"The Martyr's Diplomacy" *"A Quiet Darkness" *"Cloak and Dagger" *"The Captain's Table: Bearers of the Light" *"Pilgrims On the Path of Shadows" *"Salvation, Part I" *"Salvation, Part II" *"Memoriam" *"The Long Night of Ben Riniker" *"Tales from an Uncertain Hour" *"Thy Fearful Symmetry" *"In the Realm of Shadow and Silence" *"Hidden Valleys" *"Red Sky" Season Four *"Tempest Rising" *"The Princess and the Transporter Chief" *"The Ouroboros Syndrome" *"Vendetta Road" *"Reflections" *"That Solemn Starlight" *"Diluvium" *"Strangers In Purgatory" *"Avalon" (Part I) *"Avalon" (Part II) *"Tabula Rasa" *"Lighthouse In a Sea of Stars" *"Distant Whispers" *"More to This Life" *"Scandalon" *"Stalking the Night" *"Broken Destiny" *"The Dying of the Light" Season Five *"Not Home Yet" *"Ties of Bitter Blood" *"Air and Darkness" *"No Rusty Swords" *Whispers As Loud As Thunder" *"Of Shadows and Starlight" *"Dreams May Come" *"Charade" *"Honor of the Sword" *"The View from the Gallery" *"Spirit of '76, Part I" *"Spirit of '76, Part II" *"First Knight" *"The Acolytes" *"Oubliette" *"Counterpoint, Part I" *"Counterpoint, Part II" *"Fidelis" *"Missing Person" *"The Prisoner of Vega" *"Angels with Broken Wings" *"To Face the Gathering Storm" Season Six *"As Darker Grows the Night" *"The Utopia Syndrome" *"The Good Fight" *"Dragon's Gambit" *"Sorrow's Wake" *"The Disciple" *"Sometimes It Comes In the Clouds" *"The Argonaut Syndrome" *"Fugue" *"The Once and Future King, Part I" *"The Once and Future King, Part II" *"The Veil" *"The Kraken" *"Ruling from the Tomb" *"An Hour of Wolves" *"Odyssey, Part I" *"Odyssey, Part II" *"The Nautilus Coil" *"The Last Days of Rain" *"An Evening In Gethsemane" *"Dragonslayer" *"The Way to Camlann" Season Seven *"Camelot's Ashes" *"Land of My Sojourn" *"The Death of Idle Kings" *"Faith My Eyes" *"The Significance of a Single Day" *"The Captain's Table: Cloud of Witnesses" *"Applied Physics" *"Crosses & Crowns" *"Shadows, Part I" *"Shadows, Part II" *"Another Time, Another Place" *"Starkindler" *"The Light of Distant Shores" *"Still Called Today" *"Promised Land" *"Above the Wrecks of Time" *"The Hand of God" Specials *''A Stranger No More'' (season two companion novella) *''Building Camelot'' (anthology) **"Past Watchful Dragons" **"Black Velvet" **"Patriot's Insurrection" **"The Last Time I Saw Bajor" **"Dark Paradigm" **"'Til We Have Built Camelot" *''Other Knights'' (anthology, edited by T.L. Morgan) *''Once and Future'' (anthology) **"The Fisher King" **"The Blessing In the Thorn" **"Hearts of Olden Glory" **"Lasting Virtue" **"Reign the Stars" **"The Dragon In Winter" External links *[http://www.twguild.com/archive/truenorth-ss-pen.html True North], an early draft of the pilot episode at The Trek Writer's Guild. *"Lasting Virtue", drabble at the author's LiveJournal Pendragon Category:Star Trek: Pendragon